


Red as Blood,Gold like Fire

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Kinda, Poetry, Sad, Song Based, based off volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Volume 4 character study





	Red as Blood,Gold like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly,and I feel its fitting because I'm looking to get my first tattoo(s),one RWBY and the other Star Wars.The RWBY one is the one I plan to get here in the UK,mostly because I can.
> 
> Anyway,enjoy.
> 
> (It totally wasn't inspired by my other work 'If you were my son')

Red like Roses 

A girl from a dream

The Grim Reaper with a trail of Roses in her wake

Smiling despite the pain in every step she takes

 

Mirror,Mirror

Tell her tale

The Snow Queen in the prison of ice

Breaking free to find herself

 

From Shadows

Ears twitch under a moonlit sky

The Beauty with eyes of a beast

Stands to fight

 

“I Burn”

The Golden Girl whispers

As she flexes an arm not truly hers,

Seeking the ones who left

 

The Warrior cried his heart out

Swore to protect them all

Because after her

He couldn’t lose anyone else

 

“Boop”

The Goddess smiles even as she falls

Standing back up amidst the pain

Her friends are all she cares for

 

The Martyr looks at her love

With her heart on her sleeve

“This is for the best”

She thinks as she vanishes.

 

His calmness hides his loss

His home was dead,his family gone

Yet the Monk was determined 

To not lose anyone again

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
